


One Night

by usagichosha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:57:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagichosha/pseuds/usagichosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One night a random event deepens the bonds of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short and sweet stand alone. Enjoy!

Levi had left work late again.  He knew he needed to stop and come home on time before Eren started feeling abandoned.  Eren had already taken to not leaving a single light on in the house before he went to bed.  Levi shook his head and decided that tomorrow he would try harder to come home on time.  

He got off the elevator and headed for the door.  As he stepped out something felt strange.  It was dark and he could see a few stars in the sky.  There was a gentle breeze that was cool and crisp.  When the wind reached the trees a gentle rustle would fill the air.  Levi paused looking around and then began walking towards home as it was too late for the train or a bus.

As he walked home, Levi began to think about Eren and their life together.  Everything had gone better than planned, but was he happy?  Was Levi really happy?  Did Eren really love him that much?  He was lost in his own thoughts as he walked almost blind to the world around him.  Suddenly a loud sound brought him back, why is someone honking at him?  Then the squeal of tires as the horn became louder became real as the headlights beared down on him.

Everything stopped.  The breeze, the sound, his questions evaporated in that second and there was only one thing he saw, Eren’s face.  All of memories, happy memories, _their_ happy memories together.  The look on Eren’s face that greeted him when he came home, his face in the morning, while he was sleeping, while he was cooking or reading or while they were making love, all of them flashed before him.  He was frozen unable to move.  

“Hey what are you doing? Get out of the road!”  said a voice from behind and a hand was suddenly on his shoulder pulling him backwards.  He was up on the curb in a second and felt the woosh of air blow by with the sound of the car as it screeched by horn blaring angrily.  “Man are you ok?”  the voice said.  “Yeah I think so.  Thank you.  I didn’t even see that car.”  Levi bent over hands on his knees and took in a deep breath.  “I am glad you are ok.  Take it easy.”  He waved and kept walking to wherever he was going.

Levi had almost been seriously injured or could have been killed.  He stood up straight and took another deep breath, this time looking before he crossed the street.  How had he lost control?  Why did he even let himself think that Eren didn’t love him or that he didn’t love Eren?  He had almost lost everything and now the only thing he wanted was to get home.

He walked as fast as he could.  When he got to the front door he put his hand on the door knob for a second and then turned it.  It was dark in the house.  He took off his shoes and coat, set down his briefcase and went to the kitchen to get a drink of water.  Of course Eren had left him a plate in the fridge and cleaned the kitchen before going to bed.  As he lifted the glass to his lips he felt a little weak as his body began to shake.  He drank the water and put his glass in the sink.

With a heavy nervous sigh he walked towards the bedroom.  He had the most irrational thought that Eren wouldn’t be there.  But as he walked in the moonlight filled the room and his eyes adjusted he could see the familiar outline of Eren’s body under the blankets.  He took off his shirt and pants in exchange for some sweatpants.  He stood at the edge of the bed looking at Eren for a minute and then quietly laid down beside him.  Levi was more relieved than he had ever been in his life.

Eren stirred as he felt the bed shaking.  At first he thought it was just Levi getting into bed and shivering because of the cold night air.  But then Eren noticed that it was more than that as he heard a small sharp intake of air and sniffle.  “Levi?”  Eren said gently, “Are you ok?”  Levi had thought Eren was asleep and almost froze at the sound of his voice but it was too late as Eren began to rollover to face him.  Levi didn’t say anything and as Eren settled on his side his eyes adjusted to the darkness mixed with moonlight.

Eren could see the sadness in Levi’s eyes.  He raised a hand to Levi’s cheek and could feel the hot tears there.  He didn’t know what to do or what to say.  “Levi!  What hap-?”  Before he could finish his question Levi’s hands shot out from under the blankets and wrapped around him pulling him closer.  Levi wanted to feel Eren’s skin and be close to him.  He rested his head on his chest sobbing softly.  Eren put his arms around Levis shoulders whispering “It’s ok.  I am here now.  Tell me what happened.”

When Levi had finally settled he took a breath and used a hand to wipe his eyes.  “ I was coming home from work and I almost got hit by a car.”  “Oh my god Levi, are you-” “Let me finish.”  Eren was silent.  “ I was thinking about us and I thought that maybe you really didn’t love me because I was neglecting you so much and coming home late.  But when I was stuck in the headlights of that car, the only thing I saw was your face and the only thing I thought was how much I loved you.  And when I got home I was sure you wouldn’t be here.”  

Eren understood, he had been feeling the same about Levi, wondering if this would be the night Levi wouldn’t come home.  But hearing that he could have lost him he didn’t even bother saying it.  He just pulled him close and said, “Levi I love you more than I have ever loved anything.  I am here.  I am glad you are here to.  I don’t know what I would do if I lost you.”  They both shuddered at the thought of losing the other.  Levi slid a hand up to the side of Eren’s face caressing his cheek feeling the hot tears that now streamed down his eyes as well.

Levi tilted Eren’s face down and kissed his lips.  As they kissed their tears slowly dried as the heat of their desire to feel the other as close as possible took over them.  Hands touching every inch of exposed flesh, lips kissing, tongues licking and teeth gently biting at soft tender part of neck.  They had started making love but passion and the thought that they had almost lost each other drove them to desperate lust. Finally they climaxed together, ending as a heap of sweaty limbs, heavy breathing and spent emotion.  

Levi didn’t even mind not taking a shower tonight and as the sweat dried he pulled Eren to him once again.  The lay there glued together touching as many parts of the others body as possible until sleep came to them both.  In the morning they would talk and cling together holding hands or being in as close of contact as possible.  They loved each other but last night that love had changed.  There was connection that was not there before that would deepen and grow in the days to come.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
